Scarlett
by Nakokun
Summary: UA. Letucce gana una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad de letras. Y allí se encuentra con dos muchachas, las dos primeras que pueden ver los verdaderos colores de sus ojos. Mismas que le ayudarán a descubrir sus habilidades de Niña Escarlata, y a defenderse de quienes desean capturarla.
1. Capítulo 1

Scarlett

.-.

.-.

Había dos cosas que no entendía.

La primera era su sobrenombre, Scarlett, escarlata. Ella pensaba que debería ser el nombre de una chica con más autoestima, más belleza y más curvas, pelirroja, de ser posible. Pero no de ella una japonesa chata y de anteojos.

La segunda eran sus ojos. Nadie más que ella podía ver que eran de todos los colores existentes. Ni siquiera el oculista que le recetó anteojos había dicho nada al respecto, y eso la confundía más que nada. Llegó a pensar que eran sólo imaginaciones, que era sólo ella quien veía sus ojos de ése color.

Había vivido hasta los trece años en un pueblo, y ni ella ni su familia habían encajado. Sus culturas familiares eran diferentes, y mucho. Y se lo hacían saber. A los diez años su ficha de biblioteca era más larga que todas las de sus compañeros de clase juntas. No sólo no sentía atracción hacia aquello que no fuera la novedad o simbolizara belleza exterior, fama o juventud, sino que le repugnaba. El ver a chicas que trataban de parecer en vez de intentar ser algo bueno, la denigraba como chica.

Y después había llegado la beca. Años leyendo y escribiendo habían resultado en una beca para la universidad de letras de Tokio, la más famosa y prestigiosa de todas las universidades de letras del país.

¿Triste por irse? ¿Ella? Las personas que fueron a ver cómo se iban tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Letucce le daba igual: después de todo, en Tokio seguramente iba a encontrar seres humanos con un nivel intelectual crítico superior a la de los besugos que había en ése pueblo. No iba a poner un pie ahí nunca más, y toda su familia estaba muy feliz por eso.

-¿Ya está todo?- le preguntó su madre, vigilando que todo estuviera en el camión de la mudanza.

-Sí mamá- dijo Letucce, cansada. Pero feliz.

-Entonces vámonos de este lugar-

El sentimiento era compartido por ambas. Su padre las había dejado tres años atrás, y ninguna de ellas quería volver a verlo. No soportó ver cómo su esposa decidía a qué escuela iría Letucce, porque era demasiad cara, que le pedía a su hija (a una nena) qué quería ponerse, o qué quería hacer con su tiempo libre. Las mujeres de su familia existían para servir a los hombres, joder, no para servirse entre ellas. ¿Acaso no de habían dado cuenta que buda las había hecho para ser sus sirvientas? No le extrañaba nada que en el pueblo murmuraran a sus espaldas. Intentó domarlas, pero su esposa, frente al primer golpe, le pidió explicaciones, y entre el segundo, se lo devolvió. Y fuerte. A la tercera, le exigió el divorcio.

Y había desaparecido, nunca más se comunicó con ellas. Pagaba la cuota alimentaría a regañadientes, y a su ex-esposa le fue mejor sin él. Y a Letucce también.

.-.

-Es grande- fue lo primero que dijo la chica al ver las luces de Tokio desde el barco. La mudanza terminó siendo marítima, porque hubo un derrumbe de tierra y no se podía ir si no era en avión o en barco. Y Letucce insistió tanto, que terminaron yendo en barco. Amaba el agua, y su sueño había sido ver el mar, y vivir en una ciudad a orillas del mar.

-Sí, y va a ser nuestra casa, a partir de ahora- dijo su madre, acariciándole la cabeza.

Letucce estaba emocionadísima. Veía las luces de la bahía reflejadas ene l agua, y se sintió feliz. En su pueblo estaban en el centro del país, y no había podido ver el mar, pero ahora lo tenía frente a su ciudad, y podría verlo todos los días. Una luz roja se encendió, y el agua se tornó escarlata. Y eso le hizo acordar algo que siempre había querido saber.

-Mamá, ¿por qué me dicen Scarlett?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Es por algo que pasó cuando eras un bebé- dijo la mujer –Cuando tenías nueve meses, dormiste dos días y medio seguidos, y, cuando te despertaste, tenías los ojos rojos-

-¿Rojos? ¿Escarlata?-

-Sí, y nos asustaste. El pediatra dijo que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos, que se iba a pasar en unos días, y así fue-

-¿Y sólo los tenía rojos?-

-Sí, sólo rojos. Pero ahora tenés esos hermosos ojos verdes de tu abuela-

Y eso fue todo.

.-.

Ir a la universidad de Tokio no era fácil, pero como Letucce no tenía otras distracciones que no fueran Internet, la lectura y la escritura, llevaba bien el ritmo. Había encontrado personas con sus gustos, mucho mayores, que la entendían bien, por más que ella sólo tuviera trece años. Iba y venía en colectivo de la universidad, y había acomodado sus horarios para ir de mañana.

Pero había una materia que no había podido ubicar en ningún otro horario que no fueran los viernes a la noche. Así que iba y volvía en el día, y a la noche, esperaba en la parada frente a la universidad. Y eso la hacía sentirse insegura.

Especialmente cuando empezó a ver dos chicas de su edad, rondando la facultad los viernes a la noche.

Una tenía el pelo negro y corto, atado en dos rodetes. Parecía ser más chica que ella, casi una niña, y Letucce se preguntó qué haría ahí, y supuso que era otra chica como ella. Pero cuando vio a la otra chica, que aparentaba tener quince, era más alta que la otra y tenía el pelo largo y violeta, empezó a dudar. No parecían ser hermanas, y quizás eran amigas, pero había algo extraño en ellas.

Parecían ser invisibles para el resto de las personas.

Nadie les hablaba, las barrían con la mirada, y nunca las vio interactuar con otros. Siempre estaban lejos, nunca a menos de veinte metros, que era la distancia entre la puerta de la facultad y a parada del colectivo. La frecuencia eran de uno cada diez minutos, y la cumplían al segundo. Letucce siempre iba con algunas alumnas que vivían cerca de su nueva casa, pero ésa noche se había retrasado, y se encontró sola en la parada.

Era de noche, no había estrellas y la Luna se dejaba ver de tanto en tanto entre las nubes.

Y las dos chicas estaban en la puerta de la facultad, ésta vez algo menos pálidas que de costumbre.

Parecían mirarla, aunque sus ojos estaban vacíos. Ojos rojos, notó Letucce, aún en la distancia. Parecían atravesarla con la mirada, pero la chica no retrocedió. Si querían hablarle, adelante, ella las estaba esperando.

La menor pareció ver algo en ella, y la mayor empezó a caminar hacia ella, seguida por la otra. Letucce esperaba, curiosa por lo que pensaban decirle cuando estuvieran cara a cara. Porque sabía que iba a ser interesante, y ya estaban a ocho metros...

El colectivo paró frente a ella, rompiendo el contacto visual, y Letucce se dio cuenta que el conductor le estaba hablando.

-Es el último de la noche. ¿Vas a subir?-

Letucce subió, confundida. Miró al otro lado del vehículo, pero las chicas ya no estaban ahí. Pagó su boleto y se sentó, la única en todo el colectivo, cerca de la ventana que daba a la puerta de la facultad. Y no podría haberlas visto desde ésa altura, pero las veía como si estuvieran a diez metros o menos. Vio a las dos chicas mirándola con la misma curiosidad desde el techo, a cincuenta metros sobre el piso.

.-.

.-.

Si, me encanta Tokyo Mew Mew, y si no hay Fanfics en castellano, pues yo escribo el primero. Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba sola en la parada del colectivo en la facultad, una noche fría y oscura, sin estrellas, en la que me sentía insegura, y había una pareja de jóvenes frente a mí, en las puertas de mi facultad.

Es un UA, por si no se dieron cuenta, y voy a usar los nombres originales de las chicas, a saber:

Bridgette Letucce

Zoey Ichigo

Corina Mint

René Zakuro

Kiki Pudding

No sé si van a aparecer más personajes de la serie, pero tengo el final más o menos establecido. Hay un Fanfic que tiene el mismo título, pero es original, y este va a ir para otro lado.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Capítulo 2

Scarlett

.-.

.-.

Decirle algo a su madre habría sido preocuparla en vano. Además, sabía que ésas dos chicas no tenían intención de hacerle daño, o si no, ya le habrían arrancado la cabeza. O hacérsela explotar.

Porque sabía que podían hacerlo.

Peor a ella no le interesaba la fuerza: ella buscaba el agua.

Sí, podía conocerse de memoria todos los hechos sucedidos en Londres desde el siglo XIV hasta el XIX. Y sí, ya había notado que a veces el agua le obedecía. Pero se daba cuenta que no era práctica lo que le faltaba, sino instrucción. Alguien tenía que enseñarle. Y quizás esas dos chicas fueran las indicadas.

Las conocía.

No sabía cómo, pero sabía quiénes eran. Y sabía que querían. Incluso los nombres de Zakuro y Mint rondaban en su cabeza, aunque no hubiera lógica aparente. Ella _no podía saberlo_, pero lo sabía.

Y esperó.

.-.

Ni siquiera las buscó en la parada: esperó al fin de semana. La noche del sábado, cuando su madre estaba dormida, se vistió y salió del departamento sin hacer ruido. Se cuidó de no tomar el ascensor, ni de pasar por lugares en donde podrían verla. Cuando estuvo en la calle, caminó sin prisa pero sin pausa hasta el mar.

El muelle quedaba cerca, y miró el agua como tantas veces lo había hecho. Si alguien hubiese pasado por ahí, se hubiera sorprendido de ver a una chica de trece años mirando el agua, como si estuviera enamorada del mar.

Porque ella era el mar.

Y no hay nadie que te ame más que vos mismo.

Empezó a practicar, pero sólo podía separar algo de agua, como una masa amorfa, que pronto volvía a caer. Y quería aprender cómo manejarla mejor, aunque ésa no fuera la palabra.

-Sé que están ahí- dijo, sin despegar los ojos del agua.

Las dos chicas salieron de la oscuridad, sin sorprenderse. Sabían qué pasaba, y lo que menos sentían era miedo.

Al fin la habían encontrado.

.-.

-Vaya, eres más alta de lo que pensaba- dijo Letucce al ver a la chica de pelo violeta.

-Ya era alta cuando nací- respondió la otra, con voz algo fría.

-¿Acaso son hermanas?- preguntó a la otra chica, quien se sonrojó un poco.

-Sólo de madre- dijo la más baja, sonriendo.

-Vos sos Zakuro- dijo Letucce, dirigiéndose a la más alta –Y vos sos Mint- a la otra.

-¿Cómo te llamas ahora?- preguntó Mint.

-Letucce, encantada de volverlas a ver- y les hizo una reverencia.

Silencio.

Podía sentir más que ver su asombro.

-Sí, lo recuerdo todo. O, al menos, la mayor parte- dijo Letucce.

-Eso nos ahorrará muchas explicaciones- dijo Mint.

-Pero quiero escucharlas. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, y quiero saber cómo le ha ido-

-Eso será después- dijo Zakuro.

-¿Qué?- los ojos de la más alta le dijeron que era mejor no replicar –Oh, bueno, ahora tienes más edad que yo-

-Quizás más vieja, pero nunca más sabia- replicó Zakuro, con una sonrisa.

.-.

Al mes, Letucce podía manejar un volumen considerable de agua. Y estaba empezando a aprende cómo convertirla en vapor, hielo o nieve. Tenía hambre y sed de conocimientos, y cuando no estudiaba o ayudaba en su casa, practicaba con el agua. Comía poco y dormía menos, pero su rendimiento, en vez de bajar, aumentaba con la exigencia.

Vamos, era ella, no una chica de su antiguo pueblo.

-Señorita Letucce, debo decirle que su desempeño en esta institución es mucho más satisfactoria de lo que habíamos esperado- le dijo una de sus profesoras, cuando sacó su quinto 100 seguido –Su pasión y sus conocimientos la llevarán muy lejos. Es impresionante su conocimiento acerca de la Inglaterra del siglo XIV al XIX-

-Vaya, gracias sensei- dijo la chica, algo sonrojada.

-Siga así y pronto el mundo literario sabrá de su talento-

Letucce no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones fuera de su madre, y no sabía que decir.

-Gra...cias sensei-

La profesora salió, y Letucce se quedó un rato más dentro del aula. Era de mañana, y debió sorprenderle el silencio del edificio, pero estaba acostumbrada a no oír el mundo que la rodeaba. Así, no podían lastimarla.

.-.

¿Y se vinieron desde Londres para verme?- le preguntó Letucce a Mint.

-En cuanto leímos ése cuento, sabíamos que eras vos. Ése estilo no lo tienen ningún humano normal, sino una niña escarlata -

-Es por eso que te decían Scarlett- dijo Zakuro, recostándose sobre las barandas del puerto.

-En realidad se les dice niños escarlata a todo aquél ser humano que es la reencarnación de un vampiro- dijo la más pequeña.

-Y como eras una vampiresa fuerte, es nuestro deber enseñarte a usar uno de tus poderes- dijo la más alta.

-El agua... – dijo la chica de las trenzas, mirando las olas.

-Así es. Amabas el agua y aprendiste a dominarla. Tenías otros poderes... – dijo Mint.

-Amo el agua-

-Nos acordamos bien de eso- Zakuro dejó ver una de sus escasas sonrisas -Y es por eso que queremos darte algo-

Letucce esperó, sin saber qué decir. Las dos muchachas trajeron un cofre verde y azul, del tamaño de un joyero mediano. Era muy antiguo, de la época del Renacimiento, pero estaba bien cuidado. La chica de las trenzas lo abrió, con manos algo temblorosas, sabiendo, en cierta forma, lo que iba a encontrar allí.

Sus castañuelas.

Sus amadas castañuelas hechas de ostras redondas, verdes y rosas.

Siempre había deseado volver a tenerlas entre sus manos.

.-.

-¿Danzas españolas?- le preguntó su madre, extrañada.

-Así es. Quiero aprender danzas españolas- dijo Letucce con su mejor cara de chica buena.

Se le había ocurrido apenas ver sus castañuelas. Sonaban como si mil campanas de cristal se fundieran en un solo sonido. Y sabía cómo usarlas, pro más que jamás en esa vida había tenido un par de castañuelas en sus manos.

-¿Y eso no interferirá en tus estudios?-

-No creo, mamá. Son sólo dos horas de la mañana del domingo, y es justo cuando me tomo un descanso de la semana- la misma cara de chica buena, ésta vez con ojos de perrito.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que descuides tus deberes.

.-.

Ese fue un error gravísimo.

Todos los recuerdos acudieron a ella, recuerdos de antes de su nacimiento. Al principio de día y de noche, pero después, siempre recordaba la Luna y las estrellas sobre el cielo oscuro. Y recordó cómo era la España durante y después de la ocupación de los moros, y cómo había aprendido a bailar con pasión tanto el flamenco como la danza del vientre. Sentía su sangre hervir cuando escuchaba algún paso doble o la música de Siria, y a veces no podía contenerse y se ponía a bailar.

Y usaba sus castañuelas.

Y la primera exhibición de danzas españolas la tuvo a ella como protagonista. Su madre estaba contentísima con su hija, y a Letucce lo único que podía ponerla más contenta era el saber que todos allá en su pueblo, y su padre, al estaban viendo. EL sabor de la venganza, aunque fuera algo tan sutil como eso, era delicioso.

Y el sonido de las castañuelas parecían hechos por un ser sobrenatural.

Y no por una humana.

Y la televisión transmitió con claridad su cara, su nombre y el sonido angelical de sus castañuelas españolas.

Aunque no habían pertenecido a un ángel.

Sino a una vampiresa.

.-.

.-.

El segundo capítulo listo y servido. Me alegra que les haya gustado el Fanfic, y mientras más comentarios dejen, más rápido voy a actualizar.

La verdad es que este capítulo iba a ir para otro lado, pero esta versión es mucho mejor que a anterior. Y todo gracias a sus comentarios. ­­

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Capítulo 3

Scarlett

.-.

.-.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de vos- la dijo su madre, cuando llegaron a su casa, después que transmitieran en vivo el baile de Letucce a todo el país.

-Es de familia- dijo la chica, sonrojada. Pero...

-No, Letucce, esto lo lograste vos sola, con tu esfuerzo. No pensé que te apasionara tanto la danza española-

-Es que... me hace recordar cosas. Mi sangre hierve cuando la escucho, y tengo que ponerme a bailar- se estaba olvidando de algo.

-Quizás estuviste en España en tu vida pasada- arriesgó su madre.

-Creo que estuve en Londres- dijo la chica –pero, al mismo tiempo, recuerdo a España y a un país de Medio Oriente, creo que Siria- y era alarmante. No debía olvidarse, pero no lo recordaba.

-Es una lástima que no haya nadie que enseña danzas árabes cerca-

-No te preocupes mamá- ocultar su desesperación ya era casi imposible, y se dio la vuelta, yendo a su habitación –No se puede hacer todo en una vida-

.-.

-Me alegra saber que tu manejo ha mejorado mucho- le dijo Zakuro, la noche siguiente.

-Es como recuperar algo que había perdido hace mucho, pero que había asimilado- dijo Letucce, tratando de explicarse.

-A veces cuesta recordar- dijo Mint, mirando el mar recargada sobre el barandal.

-Lo que me trajo muchos recuerdos de ustedes- dijo la chica de lentes, mirándola –Como aquélla vez en que intentaste hacer un kimono y te terminó saliendo un vestido chino-

-Pero uno bueno- dijo la mas chica, aguantando la risa.

-Y hecho de lana- Zakuro sonrió, aunque habían pasado siglos, se acordaba.

-¿Saben qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Que ustedes no se pueden burlar de las tonterías que hice cuando tenía su edad- dijo la chica de lentes, riéndose.

-Pero ya te vamos a alcanzar... – dijo Mint, con ojos misteriosos.

-Hemos progresado mucho desde que... nos separamos- dijo la más alta.

Un silencio cayó sobre las tres. Más que pesado, era nostálgico, y Letucce cobró conciencia, más que nunca, de todas las cosas que se había perdido.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntenme- dijo al fin.

.-.

A la vuelta, sintió que alguien la seguía. Sus movimientos distaban mucho de los de Mint y Zakuro, pero Letucce sabía que no era una humano normal. No apuró el paso, pero empezó a ir por zonas más iluminadas. Sus sentidos captaban que alguien caminaba tras ella, alguien con algo que tintineaba como un collar de monedas.

Pero no podía ser.

No saldrían tan pronto, y menos tan expuestos. O quizás era una coincidencia, un objetivo al azar, nada de qué preocuparse. Un destripador no se pondría en evidencia tan rápido... Si es que la habían descubierto. Después de todo, no había cometido ningún error...

Salvo mostrar sus castañuelas y publicar sus cuentos.

Y ambos tenían cosas que una humana no tendría nunca.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al exhibir características vampíricas. Debían saber que sólo había una forma que una chica como ella pudiera tener ésos poderes y objetos, y lo mejor de todo es que la habían transmitido por televisión en vivo. A todo el país y, quizás, al mundo. Empezó a caminar apresurada, y su perseguidor también, hasta que ambos empezaron a correr. Había visto su figura de lejos, gracias a los reflejos del vidrio de la pared de un negocio de ropa, y vio que era un chico con pelo verde y orejas... ¿de elfo?

No sabía adónde ir. No podía volver con Mint y Zakuro, porque eso las pondría en peligro. Tampoco a su casa o a cualquier lugar conocido. Eran las dos de la mañana, y los pocos locales abiertos no permitían la entrada a menores así como así. Y eso si hubiera alguno de esos por donde ella estaba. Sintió cómo la desesperación le daba alas a sus pies, y rezó para que algún policía apareciese en la vereda, o alguna autoridad con la cual no pudieran hacerle nada, alguien...

Vio a un policía bajo un farol, y corrió hacia él, gritándole que la perseguían.

-¡¡¡AUXILIO, ME PERSIGUE UN PERVERTIDO!- era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía decirle, y el oficial la miró, extrañado. Después vio al perseguidor de Letucce, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. La chica sabía que había visto al destripador, y apuró el paso, pero algo que pasó como una flecha sobre su cabeza hizo que se le aflojaran las piernas.

El proyectil dio en el cuello del policía, quien trató de sacarse el... Letucce no se acordaba como se llamaba esa especia de tridente con mango corto con el diente del medio más largo, pero al policía le dio lo mismo y trató de sacárselo. Pero la sangre se lo impedía, y sólo aceleró su muerte. Letucce quería correr y parar al mismo tiempo, pero el sentir que el destripador se le acercaba con cada segundo la decidió. Corrió más rápido, rogando para que no se le ocurriera disparar contra su nuca.

Sintió cómo algo le tiraba del tobillo y cayó al suelo. Sus anteojos se cayeron, con un tintineo sordo, lejos de ella. Trató de levantarse enseguida, pero cuando estaba por echar a correr de nuevo, sintió las manos de ése destripador agarrándola. Y una de sus armas amenazaba su cuello.

-No me la hiciste fácil- dijo el chico, en su oído, con la respiración agitada –pero sabía que tarde o temprano te iba a agarrar-

Con la otra mano la abrazaba con fuerza por el talle, apresando también sus brazos. Letucce no podía agarrar sus castañuelas sin que el destripador se diera cuenta, y trató de pensar en alguna forma de escapar.

-Ni sueñes con escapar. Tengo que llevarte viva, pero si te movés, quizás llegues sin cabeza- puso la punta fría del arma contra su cuello, y la chica dio un respingo ante el metal frío.

-¿Quién... sos?- preguntó, sin saber qué hacer.

-Soy Kisshu(1) a sus órdenes- y le puso ojos coquetos.

Letucce se sonrojó. Por más que fuera un asesino y estuviera amenazándole de muerte, era muy atractivo. En especial con ésos ojos...

Momento. ¡Era un asesino y pensaba matarla!

-¡Soltame!- dijo la chica, tratando de zafar sus brazos del fuerte agarre. Pero no pudo llevar sus brazos delante de su cuerpo, porque algo se lo impidió.

Tenía un par de esposas en las muñecas, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo se las había puesto. Su momento de desconcierto fue propicio para Kisshu, quien le dio un puñetazo en la nuca. La chica gritó, cayendo al suelo, libre del arma que amenazaba su cuello, pero no se desmayó y lo miró enojada. Y ahora que tenía los brazos con más movilidad...

-¡Castañuelas de combate!- una había caído cerca, y la otra estaba asomando de su bolsillo. Apuntó como pudo al "elfo", quien no se lo esperaba. El golpe de agua le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo hizo volar unos metros antes de caer.

Pero él era un destripador.

Cayó de pie, empezando a correr por donde seguían los charcos de agua. Letucce tuvo que disparar por la espalda, y su ropa se había mojado. Y era fácil seguir a una chicas mojada, especialmente si lo guiaba el tintineo de las esposas. Subió al tapial que rodeaba las casas de ésa manzana y empezó a correr por ahí, sabiendo que así podría verla mejor.

Pero no estaba.

El rastro de agua terminaba diez metros más allá, y sólo vio sus esposas, cerradas, sobre un gran charco de agua. De la chica, ni rastros.

Kisshu maldijo para sus adentros.

Tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a Deep Blue.

.-.

-Eso es grave- le dijo Zakuro, cuando Letucce les contó lo que le había pasado, la noche siguiente.

-No sabía qué hacer y me escapé- dijo la chica de lentes, aún temblando. No había ido a la facultad, porque se había ganado un resfrío, y Mint y Zakuro fueron a verla a su casa. Menos mal que estaba en la pieza con balcón.

-Era un destripador, estoy segura- dijo Letucce, aún temblando.

-Entonces no hay vuelta que darle- dijo la menor, cambiándole el trapo húmedo en la frente –Vamos a tener que pelear-

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo la más alta, pero no sonrió.

-Para eso tengo que enseñarles algunas cosas- dijo Letucce.

-Tenemos nuestros poderes. Somos vampiresas, por si no te acuerdas- dijo Zakuro.

-Además, somos tus hijas. Y eso es la mayor de las garantías- dijo Mint, sonriéndole.

-Si, aún recuerdo cómo era mi vida pasada- dijo la chica de trenzas, quien ahora tenía el pelo suelto desparramado por la almohada.

-Y estamos muy felices de ser tus hijas- dijo la menor.

-Fuimos muy afortunadas- dijo la más alta, esta vez sí, sonriéndole.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Letucce.

Silencio.

-Tenemos que presentarte a alguien- dijo Mint, mirándola seria.

-¿A quién?- quiso saber la chica de los lentes, curiosa.

-Te ayudarán mucho con respecto a ése tal... Kisshu- dijo Zakuro –Y conocerás a personas interesantes-

-¿Acaso hay más como yo en Japón?-

-No sólo de tu especie- dijo la más baja, sonriendo.

.-.

.-.

(1) Creo que no necesito aclararlo, pero igual: es Dren, quien está tras Ichigo.

Las cosas empezaron a moverse, y la verdad es que ni siquiera yo esperaba que Kisshu apareciera. Pero así salió, y la verdad no creo que a él le disguste. Falta ver si en el próximo capítulo aparecen más personajes de la serie, y mil gracias por sus comentarios. Este capítulo iba a ser diferente, pero después de pensarlo, cambié algunas cosas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Capítulo 4

Scarlett

.-.

.-.

-Vaya, es un lugar muy lindo- dijo Letucce, al ver su destino.

Habían llegado a un lugar que parecía un castillo para niñas que soñaban con ser princesas. No era muy grande, las ventanas tenían formas raras y los colores se parecían a los que usaría una chica al pensar en un castillo de cuento de hadas. Letucce había oído hablar de ése lugar, algunas de sus compañeras de la universidad iban a ése café, pero no entendía qué hacían allí, especialmente si estaba cerrado.

-Y te va a gustar más cuando descubras lo que hay abajo- dijo Mint, sonriéndole.

-¿Aquí están ésas personas que me comentaron?-

-Así es- dijo Zakuro, y las tres avanzaron hacia una puerta lateral, con cuidado de no quedar expuestas.

Tenían habilidades para no ser descubiertas, pero era mejor prevenirse, más aún después del ataque que había sufrido Letucce. Subieron una escalera y entraron por una puerta lateral. No tenía llave ni llamaron entes de entrar, por lo que Letucce no se sorprendió de encontrar un par de ojos que las miraban en la oscuridad. Eran dos ojos serios, azules y fríos, pero la chica no se sintió intimidada.

-Lamento que las circunstancias no sean otras- dijo el dueño de los ojos, prendiendo una luz tenue. Era un chico alto, al menos para la media japonesa, rubio y atractivo. Y la miraba con respetuoso interés -Shirogane Ryuu(1), pare servirle, señorita Letucce- dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

Letucce se apuró a corresponderle.

-Y yo soy Akasaka Keiichiirou(2)- dijo un sonriente muchacho, de pelo largo y marrón.

Las tres chicas hicieron la reverencia, y Letucce miró el lugar, curiosa. Parecía la cocina de un café normal, y eso la desconcertó un poco.

-Por favor, acompáñenos al laboratorio- dijo Keiichiirou.

.-.

Decididamente, el lugar era muchísimo más grande abajo.

El laboratorio tenía un enorme archivo, tanto en formato digital como real, y eso sólo ocupaba la mitad del lugar. Había cámaras de pruebas de diversos tamaños, con un circuito cerrado de televisión, que permitía mantener vigilado toda el área. Eso sin contar habitaciones especiales, que Letucce no entendía para qué servían.

-Espero que te haya gustado el café Mew Mew- dijo Keiichiirou.

-Es un lugar hermoso, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas- dijo la chica, alegre.

-Lamento que el resto no sea tan así. Ahora pasemos al laboratorio principal, tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas- dijo Ryuu, impaciente.

-No cambias nunca- dijo Mint, con una media sonrisa.

.-.

-Según lo que nos has contado- dijo Ryuu, tratando de sintetizar toda la información –vos eras una vampiresa que dejó de existir hace aproximadamente ciento cincuenta años, en Osaka. Viviste casi quinientos años, en los cuales hiciste a dos vampiresas, tus hijas, que son Mint y Zakuro, cincuenta años antes que dejaras de existir-

-En un apretado resumen, sí- dijo Letucce.

Estaban en un escritorio redondo, sentados en cinco sillas. Los dos chicos estaban frente a Letucce, Mint y Sakura, la primera con una vampiresa a cada lado.

-Ustedes han estado juntas desde ése entonces, y aprendieron a dominar sus poderes vampíricos, esperando que su maestra reencarnara en niña escarlata, para poder volverla a ver. Es por eso que viajaron por todo el mundo por estos doscientos años- les sonrió Keiichiirou a Mint y Zakuro –Son una hijas admirables, aunque no entienda cómo es ese vínculo entre las vampiresas-

-No creo que pudieras, aunque fueras de nuestra especie- dijo Zakuro.

-Esperábamos tener que encontrarnos después, pero la aparición de ése destripador aceleró las cosas. Letucce, debes entrenarte más duro, y Mint y Zakuro también. Niña escarlata o no, la vampiresa que fuiste hizo muchas cosas, y una de ellas fue el guardar muchos secretos. Y no es sólo por eso por lo que te buscan- dijo Ryuu, serio –Si te atrapan y te duermen, no volverás a despertar de una pieza-

-¿Usaste la transportación elemental para escapar?- le preguntó Keiichiirou a Letucce.

-Así es, aunque no sabía que tenía ése nombre-

-Cuando nos hiciste tus hijas, apenas podías dominarlo. Se nota que sos vos, especialmente por los refinamientos que le hiciste- dijo Mint.

-Pero hay algo que no me termina de cerrar- dijo Letucce, mirando a los dos jóvenes -¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes en esto? Es decir, ¿por qué saben todo esto y por qué están haciendo lo que hacen?-

-Eso fue por nosotras- dijo Zakuro, y Letucce se giró para mirarla. No había perdido su confianza en ella, es sólo que eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Nuestra familia tenía una deuda enorme con vos- dijo Keiichiirou -Cuando fuiste vampiresa, salvaste no sólo la vida, sino la inocencia de todas las mujeres de la familia, y desde ése entonces, estuvimos en deuda. Por eso, cuando nos enteramos que tus dos hijas te buscaban, nos ofrecimos a darles toda la ayuda posible-

-Y a ser sus bases de datos, sos ojos y oídos en el mundo mortal- intervino el rubio –Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Y no permitiremos que un destripador te mate antes que podemos saldar la deuda- lo dijo serio, sin la más mínima calidez, pero Letucce sabía que quería decir otra cosa más suave, y sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo -¿Cuándo empezamos?-

.-.

-¿Se puede saber, señorita Letucce, de dónde saca ésos movimientos?- le preguntó su maestra de danzas españolas, unas semanas después -¿Acaso está enamorada?-

-No, señora. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- preguntó la chica.

-Porque he enseñado por mucho tiempo en Tokyo, y es la primera vez que veo tanta... pasión en el baile-

-Yo no diría eso, señora-

-¿Y que diría entonces?-

-Diría que he encontrado el sentido de mi existencia-

.-.

En la facultad había terminado el primer cuatrimestre. Primera en calificaciones estaba Letucce, y la gente murmuraba sobre su potencial real. Los profesores estaban encantados con ella, peor a la chica no se le subían los humos a la cabeza y se seguía exigiendo.

Más ahora que tenía una nueva joya.

-¿Cómo es que no se activará? ¿Aún no soy lo suficientemente madura para suarlo o se activa en ciertas ocasiones?- preguntó la chica a Keiichiirou, cuando éste le entregó un medallón dorado con unos signos extraños.

-Ese es tu medallón del poder, pero no sólo te falta experiencia y la oportunidad adecuadas, sino que hay otras cosas que se deben dar- dijo Ryuu, sin mirarla –Es algu muy poderoso para un ser humano, así que no intentes activarlo antes del momento indicado-

-Momento que llegará sin que puedas evitarlo, así que take care and eat cake (3)- le dijo, ofreciéndole una porción de torta de chocolate.

-Ah, y la semana que viene empezarás a trabajar aquí tres días a la semana- dijo el rubio, como si nada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Letucce.

-Así será más fácil comunicarnos y que entrenes- dijo Keiichiirou -Además, Sakura y Mint viven por aquí cerca, y las verás más tiempo. Y, después de todo, querías tener algo de experiencia laboral, ¿o no?-

La verdad es que tenían razón. Era mucho más ventajoso así, y más aún sabiendo que podía haber más como ella en el país.

Porque ella no podía ser la única en un país con tanta gente como Japón. Si bien no se lo habían dicho directamente, habían existido niñas y niños escarlata poco después de la aparición de los vampiros.

Lo que no le terminaba de cerrar era por qué los destripadores de vampiros tenían entre sus filas a seres tan raros como ése Kisshu. Quizás el tener a seres no-humanos era parte de una estrategia para despistarla, para hacer que sus poderes saltaran pronto. O, quizás, ése muchacho estaba viniendo por su cuenta, para... Algo. Letucce se acomodó en su cama, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Había sido un día de duro entrenamiento, peor cada vez podía dominar más sus castañuelas, y su dominio del agua era más que bueno.

Pero ésos ojos dorados...

Sacudió la cabeza. Kisshu no había manifestado nada que no fuera común en un destripador. Manipulación, uno de la fuerza bruta, prepotencia... Nada nuevo. Por más que era la primera vez en ésa vida que se encontraba con uno, en su vida anterior sí había luchado contra varios.

Y el último había logrado asesinarla.

.-.

.-.

(1) Elliot en la versión yanqui

(2) Weasley (siempre me hizo acordar al Ron Weasley de Harry Potter) en la versión emitida en Latinoamérica.

(3) Esta frase es propiedad registrada de María Yepes, una de las trabajadoras de Editorial Ivrea, uno editorial que publica mangas de todo tipo en Argentina y España, quien se ocupa, entre otras cosas, del correo de Fusuigi Yuugi. Significa que una persona tiene que cuidarse (en lo fíciso, lo espiritual, lo mental, etc.) pero sin olvidarse de las cosas lindas en la vida, o sea, comer (palabras casi textuales)

¿Aclaró algo este capítulo? Letucce me dio la impresión de ser una niña escarlata desde hace tiempo, y el resto de la historia vino después.


	5. Capítulo 5

Scarlett

.-.

.-.

-Letucce, creo que deberías parar un poco- le dijo su madre, preocupada, al ver a su hija estudiando.

-Pero si sólo llevo seis horas de estudio, mamá, es poco para un domingo- respondió la chica, tapada de libros y papeles –Además, no sólo estudio. Estoy haciendo la tarea y terminé dos cuentos-

-Es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa. ¿Te sentís bien?- le tocó la frente con una mano.

-Nunca me había sentido mejor que ahora mamá-

-Pero no te he visto descansar en meses. Además de la universidad y el estudio, trabajas en ése café, y me preocupa que duermas tan poco-

-Pero si no afecta mi salud o mi rendimiento, no hay problema- retrucó, rápida.

-Ay, hija, es que me preocupo por vos-

-No temas, mamá. He crecido-

.-.

-Crece con mucha rapidez- dijo Ryuu, mirando las pantallas frente a él, en el laboratorio.

-Es de esperarse. Letucce tiene mucha pasión por esto- dijo Keiichiirou.

-Pero en otros niños escarlata el desarrollo suele ser más... –

-¿Lento?-

El rubio asintió.

-Esta chica ha peleado duro por llegar hasta aquí, y si le faltaba algo, lo encontró al conocer a Mint y Zakuro. Le estamos facilitado demostrar que vale mucho más de lo que sus "amables y educados" pares le han hecho sentir-

-¿Es una resentida?-

-Creo que se sentía víctima de una injusticia, y que ahora se han nivelado las cosas. Y yo no la llamaría así, sabes que es una chica muy buena-

-Pero si alguien vuelve a llevarla al límite, podría suceder una catástrofe. Ahora tiene con qué defenderse, al menos, al nivel de sus antiguos compañeros de clase-

-No lo creo. Nadie viajaría tan lejos sólo para mortificarla-

.-.

-¡Pero si es la señorita cuatrojos! ¿Qué hacés acá, en un lugar con gente bien?-

Letucce no quería creerlo. Era la primera vez en meses que se permitía un día de descanso, y sólo porque era el día en que florecían los cerezos. Su madre le había dicho que se fuera a comprar algunas cosas lindas para ella, y estaba frente a la vidriera de una tienda, mirando un hermoso vestido que parecía de su talla. Nunca había ido a comprarse ropa por iniciativa propia, pero esa vez le pareció que era una buena idea, y estaba pensando en qué dirían Ryuu y Keiichiirou cuando la vieran cuando escuchó ésa horrible voz.

Respiró hondo y miró donde había venido el grito, para encontrarse con Rena, Nana y Sana, el trío de chicas más huecas y malditas que había conocido. Por supuesto, la habían tomado de punto desde el día que la vieron llegar, con trenzas y anteojos. Especialmente Rena, la del medio, quien había chillado bien alto, haciendo que algunas personas se voltearan a verlas. Letucce les tenía que agradecer una cosa: eran las mejores modelos de lo que ella NO quería llegar a ser nunca. Eran una denigración de lo que significaba ser mujer, al menos, pensante.

Simuló no reconocerlas y volvió a mirar la vidriera. Además de gustarle, el vestido estaba a su alcance y combinaba con los zapatos nuevos. Y no tenía vestidos para ocasiones especiales, y sus "jefes" del café le habían dicho que pronto necesitaría uno, porque iban a organizar un baile de beneficencia. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del local, cuando escuchó más comentarios de Rena, tan amables como los primeros. No les hizo el menor caso y entró en el local, con las dos o tres bolsas que llevaba de distintos locales de ropa y zapatos.

Cuando salió, con el vestido envuelto para regalo en otra bolsa, el trío la esperaba, con cara de pocos amigos. A Letucce no le extrañó.

-¿Acaso la señorita no se va a dignar hablarnos? ¿O es que ya te la creés por estudiar en la universidad de Tokio?-

Letucce las miró como quien mira a una basura sin importancia, y empezó a caminar, sin hacerles el menor caso. Eso hizo que a Rena se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza, y empezó a ir tras ella, con Nana y Sana. Pero Letucce ya había escuchado sus estupideces por años y años de escuela, y no le iba a prestar la más mínima atención a quienes no se la merecían. Entró a una heladería, la más cara de todo el shopping(1), y pidió un helado de kiwi y ananá. Decidida a disfrutar su día sin estúpidas que no podían pasar de año sin una buena donación de sus padres, saboreó el helado despacio, recordándose en qué universidad estaba ella y en qué situación estaban las otras. Después de todo, ella había sido becada por ser una genio en letras, y eso lo tenía bien claro.

Estaba terminando su helado cuando escuchó unos gritos. Un montón de gente pasó corriendo, y el trío de chicas que la seguía pasó literalmente volando y cayó dentro del local. Letucce se levantó, alarmada, pero cuando vio que el trío se levantó casi enseguida y salía corriendo, se dijo que estaban bien. Salió del local para ver la razón de tanto alboroto, y vio un... ¿león violeta? tamaño elefante. Y, sobre el león ese, a Kisshu.

-¡Hola, sirenita!- le dijo, al verla -Traje a un amigo para que juegue con vos. Estaba algo solo en la jaula, así que le di una mano, y ahora me la va a devolver-

El león la vio y empezó a correr hacia ella.

Letucce dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Maldijo el haber dejado en casa sus castañuelas, y rogó para que el piso no se hundiera. Estaban en el segundo piso, y cada paso del león hacía temblar el piso, las paredes y los vidrios. Los objetos caían de los estantes y se rompían contra el suelo. No había nadie más en el shopping, quizás estaban llamando a la policía o algo así, pero estaba segura que no llegarían a tiempo.

Tropezó con un maniquí caído en medio del camino, y cuando quiso levantarse sintió la enorme pata del león aplastándola contra el suelo. Levantarse era imposible, al menos en ésas circunstancias. Miró al bicho que la tenía presa y se dijo que era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado.

-Vaya, vaya, mi sirenita, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó Kisshu, tomándole la barbilla –Aún quedan varias horas de Sol, y cuando lleguen tus otros amigos, va a ser tarde. ¿Qué te parece si te rendías y venís conmigo sin hacer dramas?-

-¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste este bicho?- dijo la chica, sin hacerle caso, señalando al león.

-Oh, estaba en el zoológico, a una cuadra de acá. Se sentía solo, y le di un predásito para que jugara... –

-¿Y qué pensás hacer ahora?- mejor saberlo ahora...

-Te necesitamos para que alguien que está... incapacitado, vuelva a andar. Y es indispensable tu presencia. Así que vamos tranquilitos... – y la agarró de los brazos, empezando a tirar de ella.

-¡No quiero!- dijo Letucce, enojada -¡Soltáme!-

-No tenés otra, nena- dojo el otro, y la chica sintió que el león aumentaba la presión, cortándole el aliento –Da lo mismo si estás consciente o no, pero vas a venir-

-¡NO!-

-¡Escarlata idiota!- y Kisshu levantó el puño para golpearla.

Y algo lo golpeó a _él_ en la cara.

El león miró, sin entender, cómo golpeaban a su amo, y levantó la pata que aprisionaba a Letucce, pera ir a atacar a quien había osado hacer eso en su presencia. La chica intentó recuperar el aliento, y vio a Kisshu, tirado en el suelo, mirando con rabia a otro muchacho... ¿con las mismas orejas de elfo? Pero este era rubio, y tenía el pelo largo atado en una coleta. Además, estaba vestido de azul.

Un caballero azul...

-¿Y quién carajo sos vos?- le gritó Kisshu, enojadísimo.

-Eso no te importa- y que linda voz que tenía. Profunda como el mar...

Letucce sintió que la levantaban y la llevaban cargándola, y abrió los ojos. El elfo rubio la estaba sacando del shopping, y Kisshu y el león los seguían, a la distancia. Miró a su salvador curiosa, y vio un ser de la misma raza que Kusshu, pero mucho más... inexpresivo, aunque no era esa la palabra correcta.

-¿Quién sos vos? ¿Y por qué me salvaste?- le dijo Letucce, sin saber qué sentir.

El elfo la miró sin expresión, y la bajó en la rama de un árbol. Kissu y el león violeta no iban a demorar mucho en encontrarlos, y la chica no entendía nada.

-Debes defenderte sola- le dijo el elfo.

-¿Quién sos?-

-El caballero azul- le dijo, y la miró a los ojos.

Se quedó quieta, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que el elfo alzó una mano y le mostró algo. Era su medallón del poder. Se le había caído cuando huyeron del shopping.

-Creo que es hora que lo uses-

-¿Cómo?-

El caballero azul se lo puso en las manos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Decí "medallón del poder, mewtamorfosis", y luego dejate llevar-

Y eso fue todo. Dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los cerezos florecidos, dejando a Letucce sonrojada. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo.

-¡Quieta ahí!- dijo el elfo de pelo verde, y la chica se fijó de nuevo en él y el león violeta, quienes ya la habían visto e iban hacia ella.

-Oh, bueno... – y agarró con fuerza su medallón -¡Medallón del poder, mewtamorfosis!-

.-.

.-.

(1) Así se les llama en Argentina a los centros comerciales.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Es algo corto, pero es mejor que nada. Y ahora que tengo vacaciones de invierno, voy a tener más tiempo para escribir, así que pienso actualizar con al menos un capítulo a mis Fics que están en suspenso temporal. Fic que se queda en línea es un Fic que voy a terminar seguro, así que quédense tranquils.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Capítulo 6

Scarlett

.-.

.-.

Fue como estar en el más profundo de los mares, aunque había luz.

Sentía cómo su ropa iba cambiando, se volvía agua y la rodeaba, como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando nadaba. También sentía que no sólo su ropa cambiaba, porque sintió algo extraño en su cabeza, y dos objetos familiares aparecían en sus manos. Se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, como una verdadera sirena, en el fondo del océano, sobre una ostra, rodeada de peces de colores. Podía respirar bajo el agua que la rodeaba, por más que fueron segundos, ella lo sintió. Sintió todo su ser como si fuera un ser hecho sólo de agua, y luego volvía a ser sólida.

Y no lo olvidaría nunca.

-Vaya, sirenita, parece que pasaste de nivel- dijo Kisshu con una voz que trataba de sonar sarcástica, aunque su cara decía otra cosa. Letucce lo miró, decidida -¡Vamos, atácala!- le ordenó al león.

-No voy a huir- dijo la chica, y tomó con fuerza sus castañuelas.

-No tengo dudas- dijo el otro, sonriendo.

A Letucce no le gustó esa sonrisa.

Escuchó la voz detrás de ella, pero no sólo no tuvo tiempo de nada, sino que la sorpresa la dejó paralizada. Recibió el golpe en la espalda, y lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dolor. Kisshu sonrió, mirando las dos personas que habían llegado. Letucce también vio sus siluetas, recortadas contra el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse. Parecían la siluetas de una niña y de una chica algo más pequeña que ella. Cuando pudo verlas, se quedó paralizadas.

Tenían sus ojos.

Los mismos ojos multicolores, y, además, la chica más alta, vestida de rosa, tenía orejas y cola de gato, mientras que la más pequeña parecía un mono amarillo.

-Te presento a Ichigo y Pudding. Ambas con mucha más sensatez que tú. Agentes especiales de los Destripadores de Vampiros- dijo Kisshu, sonriendo con maldad.

-¿Qué les hiciste?- le preguntó la chica peliverde.

-Sólo les mostré algunas cositas que tú prefieres obviar, querida. Ahora, dadas tu inferioridad tanto numérica como en poder, ¿por qué no te rindes?-

Letucce se sorprendió. No lo había considerado, y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Suponía lo que le iban a hacer si lograban atraparla, y no se lo iba a hacer fácil. Tomó con más fuerza sus castañuelas, y echó una rápida mirada a Kisshu y a las dos chicas. Pero, en realidad, estaba viendo por dónde podía escaparse. Vio la fuente destrozada, y el agua inundándolo el piso inferior. Se preguntó, apoyando la frente contra el suelo, si podría hacerlo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, lo dijo sin dudar.

-¡Marea oceánica!-

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde lo había sacado, pero funcionó. El agua de la fuente se elevó y golpeó por sorpresa a sus tres oponentes. Ni siquiera esperó a ver si había hecho efecto, porque ahora lo único que quería hacer era correr. Dejó olvidadas sus cosas, y salió disparada hacia cualquier parte.

No tenía idea si sabían en dónde vivía, o si sospechaban qué hacía en el café Mew Mew. Pero tenía que correr, alejarse de ahí lo más que pudiera. Después de correr diez cuadras, se apoyó en una pared, con las manos en el pecho, intentando recuperar la respiración. Deseó volver a su forma normal, y el agua volvió a rodearla. Cuando volvió a sentir el aire, abrió los ojos, mirando hacia todos lados.

Se escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos, las ambulancias y las patrullas de policía. Prefería no estar cerca, y supuso que tanto Kisshu como Ichigo y Pudding no estarían ya en el shopping. Cuando se le pasó la impresión de todo lo que había pasado, pensó en comunicárselo de inmediato a Keiichiirou y Ryuu. Fue al teléfono más cercano y marcó el número del café Mew Mew.

-Café Mew Mew - dijo la amable voz de Keiichiirou -¿En qué puedo servirle?-

.-.

-Mamá, me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga- dijo Letucce a su madre por teléfono –Se llama Mint, la conocí en la facultad... Sí, mamá, hasta es un poco más baja que yo, y nadie de su familia puso reparos... – la chica escuchó un rato a su madre –No puedo volver ahora, mamá, es muy tarde y se nos pasó el tiempo mientras hablábamos. Y por cierto, no me pasó nada en el shopping, salí sin lastimarme, parece que hubo un derrumbe y se rompieron las cañerías. Las cosas que me compré quedaron arruinadas. Madre, no te estoy ocultando mi estado de salud. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós- y colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó Mint, cuando la peliverde se dio la vuelta.

-Está preocupada por mí, porque se enteró de lo del shopping, y qué había pasado. Traté de mentirle lo menos posible-

-Es lo mejor para ella- le dijo Zakuro, abrazándola por la espalda –Después de todo, sólo se pondría en peligro si supiera que eres una Niña Escarlata, y en qué situación estás-

-No creo que ella piense que existen los vampiros- dijo Letucce.

-Pero hay otros seres peores que sí pueden hacerle daño- dijo Mint, y se acercó a ellas –Ven, dormirás en nuestra habitación-

Era la primera vez que Letucce iba a la casa en donde vivían Mint y Zakuro. Estaba en las afueras, lejos del ruido de la ciudad, con casas bajas y calles angostas. Quizás hubiera sido una casa chica para una familia, pero para ellas dos les quedaba bien. Había muchos ramos de flores, y en cada rincón se podía apreciar un detalle de arte japonés. El ikebana (1) se veía en cada ramo, y en el patio había un estanque con un par de carpas. Mint preparó un futon grande para las tres. Letucce no preguntó si dormían las dos juntas, sabiendo bien el por qué no se habían separado en siglos. Y no era por el amor común hacia ella.

Sabía que las otras no dormían, pero les agradeció el que se quedaran con ella el resto de la noche. Durmieron las tres abrazadas, como si fueran tres mejores amigas en vez de "madre" e "hijas".

.-.

Se despertó antes del amanecer. Mint y Zakuro estaban por irse a dormir, y se despidieron en la puerta, resguardadas del Sol. Letucce caminó hacia la estación del subte, con una sensación extraña. Debía sentirse, al menos, algún mal sentimiento por los sucesos de la tarde anterior, pero sentía una extraña calma. Casi podía decir que era felicidad. El reflejo de un sentimiento sentido hacía mucho, quizás, en su vida pasada.

Ése día fue tranquilo, y las horas pasaban con una rapidez pasmosa. A la noche tomó el colectivo de vuelta a su casa, y vigiló, discreta, si alguien la seguía. Nadie a la vista. Letucce esperaba que Kisshu montado en un león gigante. O a ésas dos chicas, niñas escarlatas como ella, que estaban a favor de los Destripadores de Vampiros.

Empezó a pensar en ellas. La más pequeña no debería tener más de diez años, y ya se veía en su mirada algo que no debería existir. Quizás les habían lavado el cerebro, o habían controlado toda su vida para hacerle creer ideas falsas. Tenían un nivel de poder similar al suyo. Y la chica vestida de rosa no parecía haber sido coaccionada. Casi como si ella, Letucce, fuese la mala de la película, y ellas fuesen las preciosas guerreras que la detendrían.

¿Qué les habrían dicho?

O, quizás, ¿qué les habría sucedido?

Por lo general, los vampiros buscaban a los Niños Escarlatas, ya que eran una forma segura de obtener habilidades que, como vampiros, no podrían desarrollar de otro modo. Un Niño o Niña Escarlata poseía una o más habilidades especiales, que necesitaban de instrucción de seres vampíricos para ser desarrolladas. Una vez logrado eso, el Niño o Niña se la enseñaría al ser vampírico que le había ayudado. Y esa clase de poderes no eran de la clase que se podía obtener por el simple y mero hecho de ser vampiro.

Letucce se preguntaba cómo era posible que Mint y Zakuro le enseñasen a usar algo que ellas mismas no podían hacer, hasta el día en que entendió ´lo que sucedía. Sus "hijas" podían ver lo que necesitaba hacerse, pero no podían hacerlo ellas mismas. Cuando Letucce dominase su dominio sobre el agua, podría "habilitar" esa habilidad en ellas, y las dos partes se verían beneficiadas.

Los Destripadores lo sabían.

¿Cómo habían atrapado a esas dos chicas? ¿Quién les había enseñado a usar sus habilidades, si no había vampiro en su sano juicio dispuesto a ello? Ni siquiera siendo obligado, y ella sabía que un destripador sabía cómo obligarles. Habían matado a un policía inocente días atrás, y no sabía cuántas personas habían sido heridas en el shopping. Sintió un enorme alivio al enterarse que no había habido muertes.

Al llegar a su casa, miró hacia todos lados.

Lo bueno de Tokyo es que era enorme.

.-.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo el muchacho frente a la clase –Mi nombre es Masaya Aoyama.

Letucce observó al muchacho parado frente a la clase. No había casi nada de especial en él, a excepción que se había trasladado en el segundo cuatrimestre del año. Sus motivo parecían poco creíbles, y el haber sido atacada aumentaba su cautela. El muchacho se sentó a media aula de ella, y en un nivel inferior, por lo que la muchacha podía vigilarlo sin problemas. Parecía tener cierto carisma, aunque hablaba poco.

Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa no llegó sino hasta el momento de salida.

Fue una suerte enorme que Letucce se hubiera retrasado para ir a la biblioteca, algo que ni siquiera pensaba hacer ese día, pero terminó haciéndolo por impulso. La clase de impulsos que había aprendido a seguir. Cuando salió de la biblioteca, se acercó a uno de los ventalales, desde los cuales se podía ver la entrada de la facultad, y la salida del alumnado. A la distancia, observó a una muchacha de pelo rosa y se detuvo en seco.

Se escondió tras la pared, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

La chica de rosa, ésta vez sin orejas de gato, estaba allí, buscando a alguien.

No parecía amenazante, sino ansiosa y feliz, por lo que casi descartó que la estuviese buscando a ella. Esperó, mirando por la ventana, preguntándose si la niña rubia estaría buscándola en el edificio. Y luego vio que la chica de rosa corría hacia Masaya y le hacía una reverencia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y, entonces, Masaya se desplomó.

.-.

.-.

(1) Dícese del arte del arreglo floral.

A veces releo lo que escribí hace años, y me sorprendo de cuánto se puede mejorar. También leí esa frase mía, que terminaría todo fanfic que publicase, y decidí que era hora de retomar este. Veamos hacia dónde me lleva.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
